Could'a, Should'a, Would'a, but didn't!
by KBexFan
Summary: All those times where Castle/Beckett could have/should have/would have kissed...but didn't. A chapter for every episode.
1. 1x01 Flowers For Your Grave

**Should'a, Could'a, Would'a...but didn't – Castle**

**Hi everyone, thanks for coming to read my story. I got this idea from a Bones fanfic I read once that was wonderful! It's called 'The Kiss That Missed' and it basically went through every episode and made a scene where there could have been a kiss but wasn't. There is also another Castle one out there called 'Kiss Me, Castle'. So I'm really sorry if any of my scenarios for the missed kisses in the episodes are close to what someone else has written but I will try my best to make it original. Some chapters may be short, some may be long, who knows but we will see where it goes :)**

**I will mostly update on weekends, I WILL do a missed kiss for EVERY episode in order. I am currently only just up to season 3 in Castle as I watch them on DVD. For now this story is rated T to be safe but if I ever write any M chapters I will advise at the beginning of the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Castle and I am in no way related to anything to do with Castle (although I sure wish I was). **

**This is my first fanfic that I am publishing here and all mistakes are my own as this is unbeta'd, all reviews will be appreciated but try not to be too harsh please...now on with Castle and Beckett's first missed kiss :)**

**1x01 Flowers For Your Grave**

"I just came by to give you this...something to memorialise our brief partnership" he said as he handed her a slim rectangular box.

"Don't look so suspicious, go on, open it" Beckett cautiously lifted the lid on the box.

"I got you an advanced copy. I even signed it to you" he said with a proud smile as Beckett looked delightedly at her 'Storm Fall' novel.

"Not that your a fan"

"Thanks that's...actually kinda sweet" Kate couldn't believe that Richard Castle had actually signed a copy of his book to her personally and an advanced copy! She couldn't wait to tell her friends at her weekly book club.

"Oh, and I also have something else for you to brag to your Richard Castle fan club friends about..."

"Castle how do you kn..." before Kate could finish her question she felt his lips brush across hers very gently and briefly.

The kiss was simple and sweet, it surprised her. She would have expected Castle to be all confidence and passion, but it was the most beautiful kiss that symbolised both a 'thank you' and a 'goodbye' in one.

Castle spoke first his tone implying a question,

"Well..."

A flustered Kate could only respond with,

"Well."

"It was nice to have met you, Detective Beckett"

Beckett gave a brisk nod as Richard Castle walked out of the precinct, out of her life, and left her speechless. Kate shook her head to clear her thoughts, time to get back to work. She sat down at her desk and smiled, it was then that she saw her diary out on her desk and the smile vanished.

"He didn't"

She flipped the diary open to today's date and there next to her neat writing that said '6pm, book club at Tracey's' was Castle's untidy scrawl 'Don't tell them all my dirty secrets Detective ;)'

"Oh he did!"

**Thanks for reading :) sure would love some reviews *hint hint* :D**


	2. 1x02 Nanny McDead

**Hi everyone. Here is chapter number 2 :) Thank you for the reviews, they are very much appreciated! I should hopefully also have another chapter up tomorrow...maybe even two (if your lucky) :P**

**1x02 Nanny McDead**

"Exactly how many times have you been married, Castle?" questioned Beckett as they walked into the park in search of Becca and her nanny.

"Twice"

"That's it?" Beckett's shocked tone nearly made Castle laugh.

"Isn't that enough. You?"

"Me? No. Never been." replied Beckett.

"Really?"

"Yep"

"You'd be good at it; your both controlling and disapproving. You should really try it."

"I'm not an 'if at first you don't succeed' kind of a girl, Castle. When it comes to marriage I'm more of a 'one and done' type"

"Hmm...any serious candidates?" asked Castle.

Beckett was torn between brushing him off or making him curious. In the end she decided to give him just enough information to keep him thinking.

"Yeah, actually there is this one guy. But I haven't known him long...actually, no, being married to him...he'd drive me mad!"

"Oh, anyone I know?"

"Maybe..." she was playing coy now.

"That's a yes! Is he a cop?"

"No"

"A medical examiner?"

"No"

"A doctor?"

"No." she should have known he would interrogate her.

"Dentist...Radiographer?"

"NO!" She should never have started this...he was never going to drop it and its going to drive her crazy! Suddenly he had a huge grin plastered across his face.

"I got it! ...Stripper?"

"No, Castle!"

"Then wh-"

His sentenced was interrupted when he felt her hand on the back of his neck pulling him into her. Their lips connected in a heated kiss. She ended the kiss almost as suddenly as she started it and pulled away.

"I was right. He'd drive me mad!"

"With desire" he said with a cocky smile. "You want me"

"Oh no Castle. Once was enough." she said trying to brush it off and hoping that he wouldn't keep bringing it up.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Detective"

"Becca!" Beckett turned to look for the person calling the girl. She spotted the nanny.

"Or maybe it won't help you sleep at night...you know I don't live that far away if you are ever in need of a booty call." he said with a wink.

"Castle."

"What?"

"Shut up." she said but couldn't help smiling at his hopeful expression.

"Doorman said she'd have a read vest on, that might be our girl" and then they were off to solve a murder...the moment of their first kiss had run its course...but it would not be easily forgotten.

**What did we all think? :)**


	3. 1x03 Hell Hath No Fury

**Hi everyone, so sorry for the extremely long absence! Have been so excited by the birth of my baby brother, work has been busy and I have been trying to fit study into what little time I have had to myself so this poor story got a little neglected. But I'm back on track now and here is my update :) I was going to make this chapter M but decided against it...although if I receive enough demanding reviews I might consider writing more to this scene and posting it separately. Hope you enjoy :)**

**1x03 Hell Hath No Fury**

"What kind of a name is Nikki Heat?"

"A cop name" said Castle matter-of-factly.

"It's a stripper name" demanded Beckett.

"Well I told you she's kinda slutty..." he said trailing off as he wasn't sure what else he could say to back up his decision to call the character 'Nikki Heat'.

"Kinda slutty! Richard Castle you haven't even seen me do sexy!" said an angered Beckett.

Castle took a long and obvious perusal of her body and thought he'd risk it. He quipped,

"Are you offering?"

"Well it seems pretty clear that you will need to do some research before you can properly write anything even slightly sexual about Nikki" said Beckett, a lustful tone evident in her voice.

"Oh and what makes you think I need any help with my sex scenes, Detective?"

She leant right in now and whispered in his ear,

"Cause you have no idea how good it will be"

Castle's thoughts were running wild _'holy shit'_ he thought _'this woman is going to kill me'_.

"Castle, don't look now but your mother and Alexis are watching us, and if you don't want them to see me stick my tongue down your throat I suggest you get us out of here now!"

Not wanting to leave Beckett's side for even a second Castle pulled out his phone and sent a txt,

_'Mother, Beckett is unwell, am taking her home now xx' _

The reply was almost instant,

_'Okay kiddo, look after that girl, she's special. We won't wait up ;)'_

Rick just shook his head,

"Come on" he said leading her by the hand out of the book store.

They made it to his car before she grabbed his lapels and pulled him to her for a kiss. It was hot, heavy and passionate when he flipped them to press her against the car. She moaned, broke contact and whimpered,

"Castle, my place, now!"

"As the lady wishes" he replied with a wink


End file.
